A Reason For Love! A Story For Dani
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: FOR DANI / pervy reader. Light leaves L to work for the night. an unsuspected visitor helps L with his craving for sweets! Will it go farther than hand-feeding? Will L have a little too much fun with Dani? Short story. kinky, smutt. idk if it's T or M...


The Reason For Love

An LxReader FF

Anime-fan-willa

THIS IS A REQUEST! FOR PERVY READER (DANI)!!!!!

...

The clock struck 1am on the wall of the Japanese Task Force head quarters.

Light Yagami yawned.

"L," he began sleepily, "I'm gonna call it a night for now. Misa's probably worried about me anyway, you know how she is... I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Go if you wish." L said quietly, without looking up from his computer screen, thumb in mouth.

With that, Light stood up from his chair, drove his hands into his still-fresh-looking Abercrombie and Fitch tan pants, and strode out of the room.

Now the young, Japanese detective was left all alone to work by himself. Or, so he thought...

L dipped his finger into his ice cream cup, only to realize there was nothing left.

"WATARI!" he called, "I NEED MORE BRAIN FUEL!"

Within a minute, a cart of sweets was pushed into the room.

"Thank you, Watar—"

L stopped mid-sentence, when he saw his usual caretaker was not the one pushing the cart.

Falling backwards out of his seat, he pointed furiously at the young women, eyes large and feet in the air, ready to kick at any time.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded, "And what are you doing here? This is a private investigation! Unauthorized personnel are STRICKTLY forbidden!"

The girl, Dani, smirked, and brushed her shoulder-length brown hair out of her face.

"You're so strange, L!" she chuckled, "But then again, that's what makes you SUCH a turn on!"

She picked up an ice cream sundae, and knelt down onto her knees, crawling towards the man on the floor, while purring seductively.

"How about this," she cooed, dipping her index finger into the whipped cream, "you and I can do a little investigating together."

She stuck her finger into his mouth and smiled.

The taste was sweet, and the scruffy investigator just couldn't resist one of his favorite toppings. So he began to suck on her finger.

"There." She said, "This isn't so bad, is it?"

He shook his head and she pulled her finger out of his mouth.

L looked disappointed.

"Oh, you want more?"

Dani grinned, and reached for the bottle of whipped cream.

In the kitchen closet, a tied up Watari was getting very aroused.

L watched, fascinated, as she undressed, then preceded to cover herself in the white, foam topping.

"There," she smirked, once she was finished, "you can lick it off now."

That signature, childish smile spread across L's face.

He sat up, and then he too began to strip.

Once he was fully unclothed, the messy young man crawled over to Dani, as she waited expectantly.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, and then used only his tongue to lick the topping off of her nose. Then her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin, and finally, he planted a messy kiss on her mouth.

She thrust her arms around his neck, and climbed on top of him. They slipped on the cream-covered floor.

Dani giggled as her lover used his mouth to eagerly caress her body, as their bodies moved together.

Eventually, they picked up a pace, moving faster and faster until L was ramming the girl into the floor.

He pounded faster and faster, until she screamed out his name as they reached their limit together.

It was all going perfectly until...

"OH MY KIRA!"

L looked up, to see Light and Misa standing over them, starring, wide eyed.

Misa looked as though she had seen a ghost, but Light was... smiling!

"Uh," L began, looking between his friends and his newly found lover. "There is a perfectly good explanation to this."

Light raised an eyebrow "LIKE WHAT!" he screamed, "WE JUST CAME DOWN FOR A SNACK AND WE FIND YOU... DOING... THIS! AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR!" His face was bright red, and he seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Why would the great detective L, the 26 year old who has no apparent sexual appetite, suddenly find interest in love?!"

He looked down at the young women beneath L, and winked at her. "No matter how cute she is."

Misa scowled, and made a mental note to write this new girl's name down in her death note.

L looked sheepish, but said nothing, still holding Dani in his arms, legs entwined with her own.

When he gave no response, Light asked again.

"Ryuzaki!" he demanded, "Why did you do it!"

Lawliet looked from his best friend, to his girlfriend, to the giant mess on the floor, and sighed.

"She had sweets..."

TO DANI: I HOPE U ENJOYED READING THIS SHORT STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT AS A REQUEST!

Authors notes: 1) "OH MY KIRA" is a reference to "oh my god". But since Kira is Misa's god, she says his name instead. Does that clear things up? 2) I just added the end to be funny :P of course there are many more reasons why L would like the lovely Dani but since he is L, I figured I had to make his reason have to do with sugar ;) 3) I love you all! PM ME!

dani-i am SO glad that you liked this story! and sure, u can totally request something else later on ^_^

but maybe sign up 4 an account that way i can PM u and not have 2 message u back on my stories O_o its kinda annoying :P lol see ya round!


End file.
